Alu cinta kamu
by sorgin
Summary: Alec Lightwood violado y humillado por Sebastian solo tiene un lugar donde resguardarse, los brazos de Magnus Bane. Pero, ¿será éste capaz de quedarse quier¡to mientras ve sufrir a su último amor?


Casi no lo podía creer. Que algo así le habría ocurrido a él parecía imposible. Y sin embargo había sido verdad. Era, una de esas cosas que solo pasan en las películas. De esas que nunca pasan en la vida real, o mejor dicho, que siempre le pasan a otro. Pero bajo el agua de la ducha Alec sabía que no tenía forma de mentirse así mismo.

Sentía su cuerpo sucio y dolorido en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que podían existir en la anatomía humana. Pero el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el mental. Algo en su interior se había roto aquella noche y sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera, sería imposible recuperarlo.

Salió de la ducha empapado de agua helada y sintió una punzada de dolor en las zonas que las iratze aún no habían llegado a curar. Se sentía agotado y derrotado. Pero lo que más sentía era saber que Jace estaba al otro lado de la puerta; con la frente pegada a ella susurrando un "lo siento" del que no era responsable. No había sido su culpa, en realidad no había sido de ninguno de los dos. Era una de esas cosas horribles que pasan a veces, sin que nadie haga algo para merecerlas.

O quizás si lo habían hecho. Quién sabía cuantos subterráneos querrían que pagaran por los crímenes que habían cometido. Eran hijos del ángel, pero no por ello su misión era más piadosa. Mataban y eran muertos. Y en su corta experiencia en el combate Alec ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas madres habría hecho llorar al acabar con sus hijos y cuantos maridos habrían maldecido su nombre por cortar el hilo de la vida de sus esposas.

Se secó el pelo con una toalla y observo el reflejo de unos opacos ojos azules en el espejo del baño. Quería vomitar. Y sin embargo, ya no le quedaba nada más en el estómago que podría expulsar. Escucho los sollozos de su parabatai a través de la puerta, pero él no le pudo acompañar. No quedaba nada dentro de él, ni siquiera el dolor que debía sentir. Solo un vacío incómodo e indestructible.

Salio del baño con gesto adusto y dejo que Jace le abrazara. Se sentía reconfortado entre aquellos conocidos brazos. Protegido, y a salvo de toda aquella realidad que amenazaba con aplastarle.

-No se lo cuentes a nadie.- La voz se le escapo como un susurro mal contenido. Y el rubio solo pudo aferrarse a él con más fuerza, temblando de ira y vergüenza.

Alec bajo a cenar. Se sentó en la mesa frente a su hermana y la pidió el pan con voz neutra. Jace se revolvió incómodo al escuchar su voz, pero no dijo nada. No hizo chistes ni mostró su habitual y arrogante carácter. Simplemente se quedo allí, en silencio, revolviendo los guisantes que no pensaba comerse. A su lado, el moreno probo la comida. Dos cucharadas, no más. Y después le imitó jugando con los cubiertos.

Su madre les dirigió una mirada tierna. Su instinto la decía que algo había pasado entre ellos. Pero los conocía demasiado bien como para intentar inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. La experiencia le había enseñado que por más que discutieran, antes de dormir ya habrían hecho las paces, como siempre.

Izzy intercambio con su padre una mirada de resignación. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco estaban dispuestos a meterse. A su lado el sitio de Max permanecía vacío. Ajeno a toda la situación. Sobre la mesa como un recuerdo perenne a su ausencia ,se encontraba el último libro que la novia de Jace le había regalado. Aún envuelto, esperando su vuelta como una espina clavada en el corazón de los presentes.

Se fueron a la cama temprano. Decididos a olvidar los sucesos acaecidos aquella tarde. Dispuestos a pensar en ellos como si fueran un maldito sueño. Una mala pesadilla que les había hecho despertarse agitados y empapados en sudor. Pero Alec sabía que sería imposible. Que en cuanto cerrara los ojos volvería a ver aquella mirada salvaje observándole. Volvería a sentir esas manos entumeciendo sus muñecas, y esa lengua recorriendo espacios que nunca le habían sido ofrecidos.

No podía dormir. No quería dormir. Solo quería llorar, pero el corazón se le había convertido en fría piedra incapaz de dejarle sentir nada más que asco y repugnancia por su propia piel. Fue entonces cuando lo decidió. Se levanto de la cama y se calzo las zapatillas deportivas que aún estaban manchadas de orina. La misma que él había derramado unas horas antes a consecuencia del miedo.

Cruzo la casa con pasos suaves y desapareció de allí convertido en un espectro nocturno. Las calles solitarias estaban frías y oscuras. Pero eso a él le importaba poco. Habría sido capaz de encontrar el camino con los ojos vendados y la gravedad invertida. Algo le atraía irremediablemente hacía esa casa. Un santuario en el que durante un breve instante pudo fingir ser el mismo sin miedo a los reproches y a la incomprensión.

Toco el timbre a pesar de la hora y no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante la rapidez con la que el interfono escupió unas cuantas palabrotas antes de gritar a pleno pulmón algo relacionado con el maravilloso brujo de Brooklyn y ocho horas de sueño reparador. En otra ocasión le habría hecho gracia.

-¿Bueno eres alguien o esto solo es una broma?- Rugió molesta la voz desde el aparato.

-Soy yo.- Por un instante no estuvo seguro de si habría llegado a oírle. Pero la puerta se abrió y un sorprendido Magnus Bane le recibió con un pijama de ositos de peluche rosas y el pelo alborotado.

No quedaba nada de la elegancia y modernidad de la que tanto le gustaba alardear al brujo. Así vestido solo parecía un adolescente al que su madre le seguía comprando al ropa. Y para nada tenía el aspecto de un respetuoso mago de gran categoría, capaz de crear portales y convocar demonios.

-¿Alec?- Le llamo como en un sueño y el muchacho respondió ascendiendo la mirada para observarle con esos ojos azules convertidos en humo. Magnus dio un respingo y le tomó entre sus brazos sin saber muy bien porque. Había visto un destello. Un trozo de esquirla que hería la profundidad de un alma dulce y benevolente como la del nefilim y eso le había asustado.- ¿Qué ha pasado Alec?- Pregunto sin ansiedad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Hacía tan solo unos meses que le había pedido que saliera de su vida. Exactamente setenta y un días. Magnus los había contado todos y cada uno de ellos. Cada hora lejos de él había sido como una herida mal cicatrizada que seguía supurando sin llegar a cerrarse nunca. Y después de tanto tiempo volver a sentirlo entre sus brazos le hacía darse cuenta de que hiciese lo que hiciese jamás podría llegar a guardarle ningún rencor.

Alec no lo resistió más. Allí, apretado contra el estómago del brujo comenzó a llorar y dejo fluir sus sentimientos en un mar de cálidas lágrimas. Magnus le atrajo aún más contra sí mismo mientras hablaba en un idioma que no habría entendido aunque habría prestado atención. Recito las palabras como un mantra una y otra vez hasta que notó que el cuerpo que esta contra él se relajaba y el calor volvía a inundar la esencia de aquel muchacho roto y herido.

Le arrastro hasta la habitación y le hizo tumbarse en la cama. Con dedos ágiles desabotono el pantalón vaquero y bajo el encontró la primera marca. Alec se revolvió angustiado y ahogo un sollozo en la almohada mientras sus ojos miraban al techo. Quería desaparecer en aquel instante. Caerse en un pozo tan profundo que ni siquiera los rayos del sol serían capaz de seguirle. Pero fue incapaz de moverse.

Magnus continuo con su tarea, desnudo su cuerpo y observó con atención las marcas rojas y moradas que aún se estaban curando. Y por primera vez en ochocientos años deseo matar. Arrancarle las tripas y despellejar al cabrón que había dejado los estigmas de sus dientes en la blanquecina piel de su amante. Al maldito cerdo que había lamido su cuerpo y tomado su esencia a la fuerza. Porque Magnus era demasiado viejo como para no haber reconocido las inequívocas marcas de la violación que había sufrido Alec.

Un chasquido de sus dedos fue suficiente para convocar las bañera de agua tibia que necesitaba. La ropa y el té aparecieron poco después. Con calma y serenidad tomo en brazos el cuerpo desgastado del menor y lo llevo con dulzura hasta la pileta donde lavo cada parte de su piel con una ternura nunca antes demostrada. El moreno ni siquiera le miro. Se dejo tratar como si fuera una muñeca de trapo con la que su dueña deseaba jugar.

-¿Quién fue?- La pregunta le pillo desprevenido. Y de pronto Alec se vio enfrentado a aquellas pupilas de gato que brillaban de manera felina. Se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto tan turbados los ojos de Magnus. La rabia y la impotencia se abrían paso a través de la compasión y el cariño.

-Yo se lo permití.- La esponja cayó de la mano del brujo y floto un instante antes de hundirse hasta el fondo. - Tenía a Jace. Iba a matarlo y yo se lo permití.- Dijo a modo de explicación sin apartar los ojos de él.

-Eso no es permitírselo.- Contestó conteniendo la rabia.- Eso es sobrevivir.

Ni siquiera le dejo salir del baño por su propio pie. Las chispas azules que estallaron en la punta de sus dedos dejaron al muchacho tranquilo e inconsciente. Lo tumbo en la cama y espero pacientemente hasta que un nuevo invitado llegó a él.

El hermano silencioso hizo honor a su nombre. Sus pies parecían flotar sobre la superficie de caoba lacada. Y su túnica raída y deshilachada se deslizaba como una suave gasa. El hijo de Lilith se mordió un labio antes de hablar. No le gustaba pedir favores, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para ayudar a aquel nefilim del que aún estaba enamorado.

-Quiero que lo borres.- El hermano silencioso alzo el rostro y observó con curiosidad aquellas dilatadas pupilas que solo albergaban desprecio y odio.- Quiero que no recuerde nada de lo que paso esta noche. Ni él, ni Jace.- El antiguo cazador de sombras no movió los labios, pero sus palabras llegaron claras a la mente del brujo.

- Si olvida todo. También olvidara que vino aquí.- Lo dijo sin malicia, solo queriendo dejar claro un punto que no estaba seguro que el otro habría comprendido.

- Lo sé Jem.- Su voz sonaba dura y forzada.- Pero prefiero perderle mil veces antes de que pase por ese infierno un solo minuto más.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte.- La carcajada de Bane resonó por el apartamento. No era alegre, ni feliz, sino que era un sonido gutural proveniente de esa parte demoníaca que tantas veces había ocultado al mundo.

-¿Noble?- Repitió la palabra con ironía.- No soy noble. Soy un príncipe del Infierno. Soy Magnus Bane, soy el Gran Destructor. Y ya es hora de que haga honor a mi nombre.

El ahora llamado hermano Zacarías observo su espalda al marcharse. Magnus siempre había mentido sobre su edad. Unas veces le había dicho que tenía doscientos años. Otras veces que seiscientos cincuenta. Pero después de haber ingresado en la orden y haber tenido acceso directo a los archivos sabía que ese brujo elitista y juguetón había estado allí cuando Jonathan cazador de sombras había invocado al ángel. Ahogo un suspiro y regresó la mirada al joven de cabello oscuro que descansaba sobre la cama. Una visión de otro tiempo se izó ante él y por un instante sintió como la rabia ardía en su interior.

Una certeza llego a su mente. Jonathan Christopher Mortensen no llegaría vivo al alba.

Y no lo hizo. El ataque del brujo llego por sorpresa, sin provocación ni invitación. Le encontró escondido como un conejo en su madriguera. A las afueras de la ciudad en un pequeño barco de recreo. Había aprendido bien de su padre, el agua debilitaba la magia.

Llegó ante él como una sombra oculto entre los rincones más oscuros del lugar. Pero si le asombró no llegó a mostrarlo. Se quedo allí, mirándole de frente desde la silla reclinable con una bufanda azul puesta sobre la boca y la mano derecha dentro del pantalón. Se sacudió en un espasmo de placer y sacó la mano manchada de blanco.

-¿Has venido a por esto?- Ronroneó con satisfacción mientras lamía sus dedos manchados de lefa, y Magnus se tensó.- Creía que habíais roto. Pero supongo que no debería sorprenderme. Después de todo, ¿a quien va a ir a llorarle? ¿A su mama?

Fue demasiado. Perdió toda la lucidez que podía haber albergado y se tiró sobre el muchacho de cabello claro, quien se aparto de un salto. Era rápido, demasiado rápido. La bufanda se enrosco en su cuello y Magnus se encontró de rodillas y asfixiado.

-No me extraña que no quisieras quitártelo de encima.-Su voz sonaba divertida.- Ese chico es una auténtica fiera, deberías haberle visto.- Espero un segundo y dejo escapar una carcajada.- Pero que digo, tu seguro que le has visto más que yo. ¿Has visto como su cuerpo se contrae cuando entras?, ¿el sonido que hace cuando quiere evitar gemir? Es algo delicioso, ¿verdad?

Magnus se giró de golpe sacándose a Jonathan de encima. Sus ojos brillaban de rabia y sus pupilas se habían convertido en dos finas hebras. El rubio rió y sacó un cuchillo serafín.

-Oh no tienes ni idea de lo que me voy a divertir contigo. - Se burlo mientras tiraba la bufanda a un lado de la habitación y Bane se percato de que estaba manchada de sangre.- ¿Sabes?, al principio se mostró muy frío, pero cuando le dije que o se comportaba o mataba a su querido parabatai colaboro un montón. Incluso me beso.- Dibujo sus labios con la punta de la lengua.

Las chispas azules volaron desde los dedos de Magnus convertidas en llamas, pero no llegaron a tocar la piel del joven que se deslizo ágilmente sobre el terreno conocido. Una llama rozo su zapato y otra quemo el lugar donde había estado su mano escasos segundos antes. Pero ninguna le causo daños.

-Te has vuelto lento gran brujo de Brooklyn.- Se mofó y solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Tu crees?- Se encogió de hombros.- Yo creo que lo he hecho bastante bien. ¿Qué opinas tu Max?- Fue entonces cuando el hijo de Valntine se percató de su error. Las llamas nunca le habían apuntado, solo habían sido una distracción. Las había usado para quemar un pentagrama de invocación y lanzarlo al centro de él. El olor del jazmín atrajo su atención y el pánico quiso instalarse en su pecho, pero lo negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Un niño pequeño le sonrió a su lado. Sin hablar, contemplándole en silencio con los ojos pintados de cólera y vacíos de perdón. Un niño de piel pálida y esperanzas muertas que clamaba por una justicia no entregada. Y Jonathan lo observo asombrado y horrorizado a partes iguales.

Maxwell observo al hombre de cabello claro por encima de sus gafas de pasta y sus ojos negros brillaron al contemplar como una gota de sudor resbalaba por la frente del otro. Dio un paso, lento y seguro. Una mano infantil acaricio el rostro del hombre que le había arrebatado la vida.

-Fue un accidente.- Su voz tembló y una mano insegura se aferro a la empuñadura de un cuchillo serafín.- Solo quería dejarte inconsciente.

-Tranquilo.- Su voz sonó dulce y melodiosa. Como el canto de un ruiseñor en una mañana de soleada primavera.- Ya verás que muerto no se esta tan mal.- Le dedico su mejor sonrisa mientras que con un gesto salvaje y brutal le partía las vértebras que unían su cabeza con el tronco y separaba los tejidos arrancándolos como si estuvieran hechos de papel mojado. Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus pies y camino hacía el mago manchando sus pies desnudos de roja sangre.

-Perdóname. Por favor- Suplico cayendo de rodillas en un susurro cargado de dolor y el niño le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión.- No tenía ningún derecho a despertarte.

-¿Despertarme?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Deberías estar descansando en el paraíso.- Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con una figura envuelta en una suave luz bañada de plata y oro.

- Magnus.- Le llamó con suavidad.- Me has dado lo único que el cielo no podía. Me has ofrecido la justicia para mí y para mi familia. ¿Cómo no voy a estarte agradecido?- Dos alas se desplegaron el la espalda del joven y el brujo abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Tú …

-Yo voy a estar siempre con ellos. Voy a cuidarlos hasta el día en que nos reunamos. Así que por favor,- Estiró el brazo y le acarició la mejilla produciéndole una placentera corriente eléctrica .- ayúdame. Ayúdame a cuidarles desde aquí.

Despareció dejando tras de él el cadáver mutilado del que una vez fue su asesino y las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de un brujo al que un ángel había besado en la frente.

En otra parte, casi en otro mundo, Alec abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la mirada del hermano Zacarias que le observaba con interés. Vago con la vista por la estancia y se sorprendió al reconocer aquella habitación como la que una vez había compartido con Magnus.

-¿Y Mag … y Bane?- Se corrigió aún somnoliento.- ¿Se ha ido?- El hermano le observo con tranquilidad.

-Ha ido a acabar con lo que empezasteis. Verte así, le causo gran ansiedad.- Alec guardo silencio mientras procesaba la información.

-¿Ha ido a por Sebastián?- Pregunto con voz baja, sabiendo la respuesta.

- No te preocupes no tardará en volver. No es tan fácil de matar como parece.- Alec se mordió el labio preocupado.

-Si algo le pasa, será culpa mía.- Sus ojos turbados buscaban la ropa de la que había sido despojado.- Debo ir a buscarle.- El hermano suspiro resignado.

- Deberás quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes. Un par de días serán suficientes.- Alec desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-No, yo debo ...- Su voz se quebró cuando el hermano Zacharias se quito la capucha y dejo su rostro a la vista. No era como los demás que el Nefilim había conocido. Su piel todavía era sonrosada y no llevaba la boca cosida. Solo unas runas dibujadas al lado de sus ojos mostraban su nueva condición.

- Magnus te ama.- Dijo en voz baja, como quien cuenta un secreto.- Siempre lo hará. Cuando alguien mira a una persona como él te mira a ti es fácil para los demás darse cuenta. No dejará que nada le aparte de ti. Ni siquiera tus propias tonterías.- Cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento mutuo cuando la puerta se abrió, dejándoles sumidos en el silencio.

Magnus Bane cruzo el umbral de su casa con la ropa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre ajena. Alec le observo con el pánico reflejado en su expresión y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener las ganas de correr a su encuentro.

-Deberías ver como quedo el otro.- Dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora, cuando Alec suspiro aliviado. Con una inclinación de cabeza dio las gracias al antiguo cazador de sombras que se despidió en silencio. Alec espero hasta oír como se cerraba la puerta antes de empezar a hablar.

- Siento los problemas que haya podido ocasionarte.- Magnus observo sus sonrojadas mejillas y trato de reprimir el impulso de besarle en los labios. Pero el deseo fue mayor que el autocontrol. Fue solo un roce suave, pero cargado de ansiedad y deseo.

-No lo ha hecho, ¿verdad?.-Suspiro cansado.

-¿Hacer que?- Pregunto el otro sorprendido.

-Le pedí que borrara de tu memoria a Sebastian. Pero por lo que veo no lo ha hecho.- Dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo.

-Prefiero recordarlo.- Alec hablo con voz tranquila y aunque se sonrojo mantuvo la mirada que el brujo le dirigía.- Supongo que la clave empezará a hacer preguntas sobre Sebastian. Aunque no se si te premiarán por acabar con la amenaza o condenarán por matar a uno de los suyos.- Magnus rió divertido.

-En realidad, nunca sabrán que fui yo.- Enfoco en sus ojos hacía un punto inexistente.- Él se encargo de todo.- Cerró los labios en una mueca de dolor y Alec le miro preocupado.

-Magnus, ¿qué ha pasado en realidad?- La bufanda de lana azul se cayo al suelo cuando el brujo se movió incómodo en la silla.

-Fui allí y lo mate. - Le ocultaba algo, lo sabía, pero no estaba seguro de querer interrumpir el curso de sus pensamientos.- Bueno en realidad. Invoque a alguien.- El silencio se volvió incómodo y Alec deseo tener la facilidad de Jace para decir tonterías.- A alguien que esperaba que me ayudará.

-¿A quién?- Pregunto con la preocupación grabada en sus ojos azules.

-Invoque a la pureza.- Volvió a besar los labios de un desconcertado Alec,, que le observaba sin tener idea de lo que debía decir.- Hay muchas cosas de mí que deseo que jamás llegues a poder imaginártelas. Cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso y hoy he hecho una de ellas.

-Lo entiendo.- Dijo sumiso.- No es necesario hablar de ello. Aprendí a las malas que todo el mundo tiene derecho a la intimidad. Magnus yo … - calló un momento mientras ordenaba sus ideas.- Hubo un tiempo en que creía que tenía que saberlo todo de ti. Creía que eso era lo que hacía que una pareja estuviera unida, pero ahora se que no es así como funcionan las cosas. Cada uno debe tener su espacio.

-Si, pero hay cosas que son imposibles de mantener en secreto y que producen heridas inttensas que son imposibles de curar una vez se descubren.- Se sacudió incómodo y se levanto caminando por la habitación inquieto.- Durante todos estos años he estado a punto de sucumbir más de una vez. A punto de dejarme arrastrar por mis instintos y convertirme en un auténtico demonio.

- Magnus - Le llamó con voz queda

- Hay cosas mucho peores que ser el hijo de un demonio.- Le dio la espalada y se dedico a mirar la ciudad de brillantes luces eléctricas.- He arrancado un alma del paraíso. La he arrastrado hasta este mundo para utilizar su poder frente al mal, por egoísmo. Solo por puro capricho. Y he manchado sus manos con sangre para aplacar mi ira.

-Max.- El nombre salió entre sus labios temblorosos mientras observaba la espalda de Maguns, que se giro para mostrarle sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-El no os ha abandonado Alec. Solo os espera en un lugar al que tendréis que tardar en llegar.- Con dos pasos cruzo la estancia y tomo ha su antiguo amante entre sus brazos. - Perdóname Alexander. Perdóname por invocar a un niño inocente y haceros tanto daño.- Alec miro aquellos ojos suplicantes anegados en lágrimas. Jamás había visto a Magnus tan vulnerable. Le atrapo entre sus brazos y deposito suaves besos en sus mejillas mojadas.

- Magnus.- Una sonrisa inocente te formo en sus labios y con voz suave pronuncio las palabras que servirían para reparar los errores que el brujo pudiera haber cometido.- Eso es una tontería. No hay nada por lo que culparte. Somos Nefilim, nacimos para combatir al mal. Lo que has hecho es brindarle a mi hermano la posibilidad de vengarse del hombre que le envió allí. Del hombre que destrozo a su familia. Es imposible que Max te odie por eso. Así que ¿cómo quieres que lo haga yo?

-Alec- Le llamó en un susurro.

- Se que no soy digno de tu confianza. Que no hay nada que pueda hacer para recuperar lo que teníamos, pero … yo te sigo amando Magnus. Hagas lo que hagas.- Sacudió las manos y las movió enfáticamente.- Me di igual que seas un subterráneo o un hombre. Que invoques demonios, ángeles o muertos. Tu eres lo que más deseo en mi vida. Joder. Si por tu culpa ahora solo puedo ver a Jace como mi parabatai.- Se quejo enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-¿Ya no es un delicioso objeto sexual?- Pregunto con una sonrisa queda.

- No. Ya no.- Susurro a modo de respuesta y tiro de la camiseta del brujo para atrapar sus labios.- Te amo Magnus Bane.- Respiro hondo el aroma de la camiseta del asiático y suspiro.- Pero si se te ocurre volver a invocar a mi hermanito no habrá hechizo que pueda protegerte de mi.

Magnus le observo con una sonrisa queda grabada en el rostro y le apretó aún más fuerte entre sus brazos. Sabía que su relación con Alec nunca sería normal. Que tendría que pasar el tiempo antes de que aquellos ojos azules volvieran a mirarlo con deseo y sin miedo. Sin recordar la noche en que el hijo de Valentine había mancillado su cuerpo y herido mortalmente su alma. En que dejará de recordar que la noche que había vuelto a él, había sido la misma en que le habían arrebatado la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Quisiera haberle consolado, haberlhe dicho que nunca habría otro. Pero sabía que era una mentira poco piadosa. El nefilim envejecería paulatinamente y moriría y él se quedaría solo de nuevo. Con el peso de los recuerdos oprimiéndole el alma y destrozándole el cansado corazón. Hasta que volvería a encontrar a otro. A otro muchacho de ojos azules y cabello negro con el alma rota y la necesidad de ser salvado. Hasta que el recuerdo de su muerte sería reducido y solo los buenos momentos vividos entre ellos quedarían para ser rememorados.

-Alu cinta kamu.- Las palabras sonaron extrañas en los labios de alguien que no sabía pronunciarlas correctamente. Pero eran tan sinceras que Magnus notó el peso de los sentimientos gravados en ellas.

-Y yo a ti.- Dijo a modo de respuesta.

Y se dejo llevar como la primera vez que le vio en aquella fiesta donde entro sin invitación. Donde le guiño un ojo y le pidió que le llamara. Por que no importaba si estarían juntos solo un día o quinientos más, lo importante era que nada volvería a separarlos.

P.D.: Gracias a MariiFeerNefilim1999 por la ayuda, menudo gazapo que he cometido al revivir a Max al principio. Espero que los cambios sean de vuestro agrado. Musus.


End file.
